1255 Nusal's Donimy Juctor
Nusal's Donimy Juctor (born -42, died -7) Linked by: 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Wife. "During the winter, when Proud Machyal came of age, he was married to Anylyal Panth Galvens through Nusal's Donimy Juctor, daughter of Eager Nusal Juctor Sarevir. Although not a successful political figure, Anylyal was a dependable man and who had served Moody Machyal well as a soldier, adviser and friend for nearly thirty years, whereas Donimy's father was a former Marshal who had served under Moody Machyal against the Northern Provincial Army who was now a Bursar in Roam. The hope that the marriage might procure some grain for the hungry army was not fulfilled, however. Proud Machyal, though he had hoped for a more politically ambitious marriage, appreciated that the needs of his family came first. Anylyal had been like an uncle to him during his childhood, and he grew to love Donimy, who was a compassionate and devout woman." "Shortly before the conclusion of the peace negotiations, Nusal's Donimy Juctor, the wife of Proud Machyal and Anylyal Panth Galvens, gave birth to god-twins: Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Panth and Qual Panth Sarevir. Their birth was celebrated as a good omen, though Qual was sickly and would die within the year. Anylyal was sent by Moody Machyal to Roam to present the terms of the treaty to the Senate, along with news of the good omen which accompanied it." "At the outbreak of the Second Civil War, Proud Machyal's husband Anylyal Panth Galvens was in Roam presenting the negotiated settlement between Moody Machyal and Naechis to the Senate. When Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Aloof Prellal Juctor declared the treaty an act of treason and Moody Machyal an enemy of the state, they also moved to appoint Anylyal as Captain of the Sproletan Well in an attempt to keep him from returning to Moody Machyal's side as one of his commanders. The Senate approved the appointment, despite the protests of Anylyal. Anylyal openly defied the appointment and left Roam for the port at Gaegny. He was intercepted by a detachment of Juctor men and cut down as a traitor to Roam. News of his death reached Proud Machyal and his father in Naechis along with the news of Vulgar Renyal's pronouncements. A few days later, Proud Machyal's half-son Qual died. When his wife Donimy again gave birth later in the year, Proud Machyal ensured that the son was named Lumosural Sarevir-Machyal Panth despite Anylyal almost certainly having no involvement in his conception." "Moody Machyal crossed from Delebram to Felegram early in the year, coordinating his arrival with that of Young Sural's army. The Felegrin Well was captained by Cortisal Qualens Candoam, who had marched his army to Roam-Beast to protect the Consul Amussal Barbar Gibruny. The port of Felegram was easily secured by the Fuscrite forces, and Moody Machyal's army returned to Scalify for the first time in over five years. Proud Machyal left his wife in Delebram in labour with what would be his third son, Nusal Sarevir-Machyal. " "Proud Machyal remained in camp at the feet of Roam-Beast while his father travelled to the Senate House to confirm that he had in fact seized Roam, and that it was Vulgar Renyal who was the enemy of the people. His wife Donimy found him there, and presented him with his newborn son Nusal." "Proud Machyal returned to Roam to find that his wife Donimy had given birth to his half-daughter Haity Candoam. One of those who visited the Sarevir Palace to congratulate him was a young Officer named Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, who was the son of the disgraced Patriarch of Candoam Craven Coltal." "The momentum of Proud Machyal's year was halted by the death of his wife Donimy, aged thirty-five, whilst delivering a stillborn son. Machyal had loved Donimy, who had been a compassionate wife with a strong moral compass, and he went into grief seclusion at the Sarevir Palace, as his former husband Pagnal did at the Candoam Palace. His brother Hessal had left for the Straequian Well, but he was visited by his sisters Amby and Caiacas, as well as many Sarevirs and other political allies and sycophants hoping to take advantage of his grief. He grew again to hate Roam, a place where he could only ever remember being unhappy or feeling incompetent." Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Unfinished Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Woman Category:Juctor Category:Wife of Roam Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Died as Wife of Roam